


Right Hand Man

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>Can I just pretend Daryl is so annoyed because Michonne was assigned as a cop with Rick while he was left out. He’s jealous because he’s Rick’s right hand man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on tumblr! My username is duncallski

The house wasn’t silent that night. It seemed it was a time to celebrate even though Daryl felt there was nothing to celebrate. There was something about this place that unsettled him right down to the bone. Daryl wanted to hightail it out of here and never look back. He also wasn’t happy that Michonne was sheriff right along with Rick. It really should have been him and while he wasn’t mad at her, just annoyed, he was placing the blame on Deanna. The woman rubbed him the wrong way with her camera interviews. Daryl felt trapped and while he trusted Michonne, he was Rick’s right hand man. It was always him and Rick jumping into the fray and then this woman came along and ripped Daryl from his side. It was annoying and Daryl found himself needing to relieve the stress. He didn’t want to think of himself as jealous but it seemed that he was. He didn’t know what to do with himself because he wouldn’t be by Rick’s side. It was childish but Daryl was gonna hang onto his jealousy for a little while.

 

He had nothing to worry about anything happening between Michonne and Rick. He knew their friendship was based on mutual respect and from saving each other lives. He couldn’t be jealous of that. Daryl didn’t care about having a job in the community. It was just a cage, nothing like the prison that they had lived in. There had been a sense of security at the prison but here, in Alexandria, there was a cloud looming overhead. Daryl didn’t like it and he needed to talk to Rick about it. It wasn’t right to be separated from him and it would feel wrong to not be by RIck’s side as he did his rounds. His cigarettes were still hidden in his vest and as much as Daryl wanted to pull them out and have a smoke, he couldn’t. He wasn’t stressed enough yet.

 

The door opened and Rick stepped out, cleaned up and wearing a uniform. Daryl bit back his bitterness and didn’t even smile. Rick looked to Daryl and must have caught the look on his face. Daryl turned his back and went back to his bow. It didn’t feel right not having his arrows with him but at least he had been able to keep the bow. Daryl would have raised hell on Deanna and probably would have been kicked out. That didn’t matter because Daryl knew he could survive on his own but he had Rick, Carl, and Judy to look out for now. There was also the extended family.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Officer Friendly,” Daryl snorted when Rick stood beside him.

 

“I know you don’t like it, Daryl,” Rick started, pausing for a moment. “Hell, I don’t like it either but at least it’s Michonne by my side and not someone from the community.”

 

“You win for understatement of the year,” Daryl said. He finally looked up at Rick and frowned. “This place is unsettling.”

 

“We’ll try to fit in, Daryl.” Rick stated, reaching a hand to cup the side of Daryl’s neck. His thumb rubbed soothingly along the skin there. Rick moved to stand between Daryl’s legs, and invaded his space. There was no one out here to see and the group already knew how they were.

 

“Yeah? What ‘bout me? You know damn well she don’t like me.” Daryl huffed, rolling his eyes but laying his bow down so he could wrap his arms around Rick’s waist.

 

“If she don’t come around then we take this place.” Rick replied, leaning down to press a kiss against Daryl’s lips. “I mean it. I don’t like this place either, but we’ll take what we can get.”

“Go be the damn sheriff.” Daryl gruffed against Rick’s lips. They would make up and sure the jealousy would still be there and Daryl would struggle with that. He wouldn’t take his frustration out on Michonne though. She was family and you don’t do that to family. Being in Alexandria was going to take it’s toll on everyone and they couldn’t afford to lose their shit. They couldn’t be weak.

 

“I’ll be back, Daryl. We won’t let our guard down.” Rick pressed another kiss to Daryl’s lips. “And take a damn shower.”


End file.
